A Gypsy's Journey
by SilentAutumn
Summary: Gypsy, a kittypet, begins a long journey to save her friend Percy from the paws of the ShadowClan.


Sunlight peeked in through the window into young Gypsy's eyes. She let out a yawn and sat up. Scratching at her solid black collar, she wondered whether she should wait for her Twoleg masters to wake up and give her breakfast, or go outside and socialize with the other cats.

She decided to go outside. Gypsy noticed her father, Sonny, sitting on the porch.

"G'morning," she said, sitting next to him, "The Twolegs are still asleep."  
"I know." Spoke Sonny, glancing at her unenthusiastically.

Gypsy's father was always so emotionless. It was boring. Ever since her mother, Cher, decided to remain indoors, Gypsy's life has grown dreary.

"I'm going to find my friends," said Gypsy rather loudly, "Don't wait up for me."  
Sonny grunted. He was cleaning himself, and he didn't want to stop to chat to Gypsy.  
"Please, Father, contain your excitement." Spoke Gypsy sarcastically before standing up and pouncing off.

Gypsy trotted at the edge of the road until she saw her friend, Lilia. Lilia brightened up and ran towards Gypsy.

"Gypsy! I was so bored!" called Lilia.  
"Huh? Where's Angel and Midnight?"

Angel and Midnight lived next door to Lilia, and the trio was basically always together.

"They went exploring. I would've gone with them…but I get frightened easily."  
"Ah. How long have they been gone?"  
"A…A few hours I think. I'm getting concerned for their safety," Lilia said in a hush voice, "I think they explored too far."  
Gypsy blinked, "Well, uh, I can go find Percy and look for them."  
"Oh, would you? You have my thanks, Gypsy!"

* * *

Gypsy walked off to find Percy. Percy was a brave cat, so Gypsy was sure he'd be willing to come along with her. After a few minutes, Gypsy found Percy chasing a butterfly.

"Percy!" called Gypsy.  
Percy turned around, and muffled a hiss, "I almost caught it!"  
"Sorry." Gypsy trotted up to Percy.  
"It's alright," said Percy, "I guess."  
"Listen," spoke Gypsy, "I need your help with something."  
"Oh? The mighty Gypsy needs the strong-hearted adventurer Percy's help?"  
Gypsy growled, "Yes."

She hated when Percy spoke like that. It was so annoying.

"Well then," said Percy coolly, "What is it?"  
"I think Angel and Nightmare are lost. Help me find them."  
"But of course! Anything for you, mighty Gypsy."  
Gypsy rolled her eyes.

Gypsy and Percy trotted to the edge of the neighborhood, where the forest started.

"Lilia said they went this way." Said Gypsy, looking around.

Percy sniffed the ground, "Smells like it."

Percy walked closer to the forest and flicked his tail, "After you, mighty Gypsy!"

Gypsy growled silently and cautiously went into the forest. Percy followed behind.

"What were they thinking, going into the forest?" asked Percy.  
"Beats me," replied Gypsy, "We can't go too far looking for them. If they went too deep into the forest, they have to find their own way back."

Percy halted. After a moment, so did Gypsy.

Percy hissed quietly, "Do you smell that?"

Gypsy took a sniff into the air. The unfamiliar scent of cats. They seemed to have marked it on the plants, and it was fresh.

"They aren't indoors cats." Said Percy, cautiously looking around.

Gypsy stayed near Percy, "Did we go too far into the forest?"  
"I wasn't paying attention," whispered Percy, "We should go back."  
Gypsy stood for a moment before speaking rather loudly, "Ohohoho! The "strong-hearted adventurer" Percy is frightened?!"

Percy tried to hush Gypsy, "Listen, Gypsy—"  
"I _knew_ you were no hero! You should stop your gloating, Percy! You're a scaredy-cat!"

"Gypsy..!" hissed Percy.

There was a growl. It came from neither Gypsy nor Percy. The two cats glanced at each other. Percy forcefully pushed Gypsy into underbrush.

A large ginger tom pounced out in front of Percy, "What are you doing in ShadowClan territory, kittypet?!" he hissed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Percy stuttered, "I was searching for friends..!"  
"Your friends are not here!" the tom growled, "Be gone!"

"But their scent led this way! Can't I just take a quick look arou—"  
"No!" the tom hissed, "If you are going to be persistent, ShadowClan will take you as prisoner!"

The tom turned behind him, "Tigerheart! Flametail! Come assist me in taking this kittypet as a prisoner!"

Gypsy was about to jump out and say something, when she realized why Percy pushed her into underbrush. Percy was sacrificing himself! Gypsy waited, until the scents of the wild cats, and Percy, disappeared. Then, she wandered out of the underbrush. She wasn't sure whether or not she should chase after Percy and the wild cats, or go back and tell Lilia and the other cats. Gypsy soon decided she couldn't save Percy on her own, and ran as fast as she could be towards the neighborhood.


End file.
